


Our Future Plans

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Content, Stilinski Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: Stiles Stilinski thought she was beta all her life. Turns out that she is a omega and she going into her first heat. She needs an Alpha to mate with her. What if her twin brother Stuart was her Alpha and her mate.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Stuart Stilinski
Kudos: 12





	Our Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Stilinski thought that she was beta. Turns out that she is omega and she is in her first heat. What if her twin brother Stuart was her mate and Alpha.

No No, Stiles said as she sits up in the bed. Holding her stomach tight.

She had thought that she was beta. No turns out that Stiles is omega and she is in her first heat.

She had to try toys. But toys didn't help her at all. The pain in her stomach just got worse.

Maybe cold bath will help, Stiles said as she slips into the cold water.

The cold water did help a little Soon as She got out of the cold water.

The pain in her stomach started right back up.

Stuart!, She yelled.

What do you want. It's two am, Stuart said as his nose wringing as he looks up at Stiles.

Why does it smell like he starts, but then cuts himself off, his eyes widened?

Surprised, Stiles said as she looks down at her feet nervous.

Are you in heat sis, Stuart said as he trying to hold himself back. 

I think so, Stiles said.

What can I do, Stuart said as he moves closer to Stiles.

I don't care. Just please do something right now, Stiles said.

 _Fuck_ , you smell fantastic. 

Stuart mutters, so softly Stiles wonders for a moment whether Stuart said it. However, when she looks up, Stuart’s staring at her with slightly glazed eyes, breathing deeply, mouth open.

Please, Stuart, I need you now, Stiles says.

Stuart looks into his twin's eyes. before he grabs her and pulled her into a kiss.

This is so wrong. I'm making out with my twin brother. But I don't care right now, Stiles thought to herself.

“I could help you,” Stuart answers, rocking his hips slowly against Stiles. Stiles sucks in a sharp breath, bites back a high pitched keen. “Knotting makes it stop quicker, right?”

“Stu, I don’t know – ” Stiles starts, but she can feel her heartbeat speed up, her body flushing with new heat at the thought of being knotted.

“Just once,” Stuart presses, nuzzling against Stiles’ neck. “Just to make it stop, okay? I just wanna help you, I will not hurt you, Do you trust me?

Yes, I trust you stewie.with my life to, Stiles said before she let out a moan. 

( Warning Sexual )

Just once,” Stuart repeats, scraping blunt teeth against Stiles’ neck and making her shiver. She feels Stuart slip a hand down the back of her pants, fingers rubbing over her hole, testing it. Stiles can’t help the moan that escapes her mouth or the way she automatically cats back against Stuart’s fingers, wanting them _inside_.

Stuart teases Stiles’ hole with his fingertips, pushing the tip of one inside before drawing it back out, even as Stiles tries to shove herself further down on it. Much to Stiles’ dismay, Stuart pulls away entirely, but before she could protest, Stuart repositions himself to pull Stiles’ pants down over her hips. After a moment, Stiles manages to get with the program, kicking her pajama pants and panties off and onto the floor.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” Stuart groans as he stares at Stiles, sounding almost awed.

“It’s gross,” Stiles grumbles, her cheeks heating in embarrassing. She feels so sticky and damp – it’s far from pleasant.

“It’s _hot_ ,” Stuart corrects, running a hand up Stiles’ thigh, coaxing her legs apart. Stiles obliges, but her face is still flushed with embarrassment.

“Are you just going to stare all day, or – ” Stiles snaps, starting to get agitated, but her words morph into a strangled groan as Stuart sinks a long finger into her

“Finally found a way to shut you up, huh?” Stuart says with a smirk, and Stiles would glare at him, but she’s too distracted by how good this feels, Stuart inside her. her hips twitch, and Stuart must take this as an invitation to add more, because he soon slips a second finger alongside the first, spreading Stiles wider.

Wait Stuart, Stiles said.

What, Stuart said.

We need a condom. I don't want to have kids just yet, Stiles said.

Ok.

Just bear with me right now. He was having trouble opening the condom but he finally got it. 

He slips the condom on his dick. 

Stuart is lining up again, pressing against Stiles’ hole. He pauses for a moment, before slowly pushing inside. Stiles bites her lip as Stuart's bottoms out – not because it hurts, but because it feels so _good_. She feels so full, stretched wide around Stuart’s cock, and through the heat-haze in her mind, she thinks that this is what she always wants to feel like.

“Fuck,” Stuart groans, hips stuttering, trying to push even deeper into Stiles. “ _Fuck_ , you feel good.”

Stiles keens, unable to form proper words at the moment, clinging to Stuart’s shoulders. Stuart takes this as encouragement and starts making small thrusts, drawing out of Stiles, and then pushing back in. He pauses for a moment, re-angles himself, and then tries again, harder this time, which knocks a gasp out of Stiles.

“God,” Stuart moans, burying his face in the side of Stiles’ neck as he starts thrusting in earnest, and Stiles would be inclined to agree if she were capable of lucid thought at the moment.

Stiles rolls her hips on reflex, trying to match Stuart’s thrusts. It feels good, so _fucking_ good, even with the latex of the condom separating them. 

Stuart lacks finesse – they both do – but with the heat overwhelming Stiles, just having anything inside her feels good. And both Stuart and Stiles have always been fast learners anyway, and with each thrust, Stuart gets better at figuring out how to angle himself, a certain smugness about him whenever Stiles finds herself letting out a particularly loud moan or gasp. she's so close already, and she knows she’s not going to last much longer.

And she’s right, of course, because a moment later Stuart decides to increase his pace, biting the side of Stiles’ neck hard enough to bruise, and Stiles comes with a startled cry, coming across her stomach, untouched.

When she clenches down, she can feel Stuart’s knot swelling, too, catching against Stiles’ rim. Stiles whines as it stretches her. so big, _too_ big almost 

“ _Stiles_. ” Stuart groans, finally coming as his knot finishes swelling, tying them together.

They were so busy laying on each other. They didn't know the condom had broken.

So stuart sperm is inside her now instead of the condom. 

( The End of The Sex Scene )


End file.
